


I'm So Sorry.

by Endermaans (Superbly_obsessed)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, HOW WE FEELING YALL?, Hurt No Comfort, IM NOT FEELING GOOD, No Beta, Philza Minecraft fucking ruined me with that one line i will never forgive him, Spoilers for 11/16, not at all, we blow up like lmanburg did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbly_obsessed/pseuds/Endermaans
Summary: "My unfinished symphony. L'Manburg, forever, my unfinished symphony!" Wilbur had laughed. He'd laughed, and he was smiling.---Alternatively,Phil has seen many things. This was by far the worst.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 122





	I'm So Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> SO HEY YALL, I WROTE THIS IN A FIT OF RAGE AND TEARS LAST NIGHT I HOPE YALL ENJOY IT AHHAHSHDKDHD
> 
> nah but seriously I am. Oh my god the rush of emotions that flew through my body yesterday was immense. I am still shaking. STILL! How fucked up is that?!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the pain. We can't have shit in L'Manburg, I swear.

Philza had seen many, many things in his lifetime. Some good, most bad. This was one of the majority, one of the worst things he'd ever seen. 

And it was his son. His _son, his son._ This was all because of his son. 

This wasn't his home, no, his home was far, far away from here, but it was his sons' home. It was Wilbur's home, it was Tommy's home, but it sure as well wasn't his.

And it was gone. It was all gone, in a flash of light, in an earthquake. Everything his sons had worked for - gone in an instant. All of it. Gone.

He turned to Wilbur, his son who had just blown up his own home. His own nation. And he had the absolute audacity to smile at him. 

~~This was your own fault. You should have kept a better eye on them, he told himself, he wanted to yell at himself, to scream that he should have done something, anything.~~

"My unfinished symphony. L'Manburg, forever, my unfinished symphony!" Wilbur had laughed. He'd laughed, and he was _smiling,_ an insane smile, a smile in which all hope had been lost a long time ago, long before he had even begun to even think about coming to his aid.

His voice was low as he spoke, "Wilbur, it's gone. Are you happy? You fought for this. You fought for this back, and you just destroyed it. It's gone. It's gone, Will." Oh, he was angry. He was angry, and worried, like a father should, like he should have _always_ been.

"Phil, kill me." Wilbur had put a sword in his hands. "Phil, please. Please, kill me." 

He'd stared at him bewilderedly, his eyes wide. Oh, he wanted to cry. Tears had already begun to slip down Wilbur's cheeks, but he still smiled. He was still smiling, even as he asked for death.

"I- Will, I can't. You're my son," He had whispered, _desperate,_ trying to reach for something, anything, anything left inside of his kid that was still hopeful, that wanted to live. 

Wilbur had only pushed forward, his eyes wide, full of grief, full of madness. He looked so tired. "Phil, _do it._ " 

Phil took a shaky breath, and he saw the group watching him. He saw the kids that watched in horror, the men who'd watched expectantly. ~~Techno was there too, and he watched.~~

They all watched as Phil had whirled around and stabbed Wilbur through the gut. They all watched as Wilbur slumped to the ground, eyes closed and a smile on his face.

But Phil had no time. He'd had no time to grieve over his son, who he'd killed, he could only rush away and try to stop what he knew would happen. 

And the world watched. And the world would not mourn.

~~And if the world watched as he stepped to his son's body in the middle of the night, holding him close as he wept, the world said nothing.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Phil. Sir, Phil, PHILZA MINECRAFT, YOU'VE R U I N E D ME-
> 
> Alright. That's all I'm probably gonna do today, because holy shit im still recovering the emotional meltdown I had yesterday.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, and while you're at it, join the MCYT Discord!: https://discord.gg/sQfMmF958R  
> Tell 'em Ghost sent ya, alright folks?
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
